


Built Like a Racecar

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Страйкер раздаёт советы по моде.
Relationships: Beretta/Striker (Gangsta.)
Kudos: 2





	Built Like a Racecar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Built Like a Racecar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781186) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Страйкер закатил глаза. Ну сколько можно переодеваться? Он бы справился за пять секунд.

— Беретта, тащи сюда свою задницу. Ты же знаешь, что нравишься мне во всём, — позвал он, обернувшись. У него был уже чертовски сильный стояк. Страйкер ухмыльнулся. Он мог бы трахнуть Беретту прямо здесь, и никто бы им ничего не сделал. Сотрудники магазина трусливо жались по углам, боясь лишний раз посмотреть на «особых покупателей», и по приказу Страйкера закрыли магазин для остальных.

Страйкер откинулся на спинку дивана и подмигнул молоденькой продавщице. Та в испуге убежала. Страйкер насмешливо фыркнул. Ей не о чем волноваться, она не в его вкусе.

Хотя, возможно, именно это было куда более весомым поводом для страха.

Он заметил движение ширмы краем глаза и обратил свой взор к настоящему произведению искусства — Беретте. Страйкер присвистнул, оценив её внешний вид.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы я нагнул тебя прямо здесь? — спросил он, раздвинув ноги и позволив Беретте присесть на его колено.

— Ну Страйкер, — проскулила она, — ты даже не посмотрел!

Мужчина почти обиделся. Это он-то «не посмотрел»? Он? Он внимательно изучил её платье, подметив все достоинства и недостатки.

Спереди всё выглядело довольно просто. Он сжал ткань между пальцев. Волокно не натуральное, но и стрейч смотрелся неплохо. Страйкер провёл ладонями по изгибам фигуры Беретты, задержав внимание на её внушительной груди. Забавно, но в платьях с глубоким вырезом её сиськи не выглядели такими большими. Но с этим высоким воротом и закрытой верхней частью…

— Мне нравится, — заключил он, щёлкнув пальцами. Беретта повернулась, возбуждённо вздрогнув.

— В самом деле?! Страйкер, можно я сделаю _это?_ — воскликнула она, прижавшись к нему. Страйкер снова щёлкнул пальцами. Чёрт побери, что ещё нужно сделать, чтобы нормальных людей здесь обслужили?

— Конечно, крошка, — прошептал он и облизал нижнюю губу. Беретте не нужно было спрашивать у него разрешения, но это было частью их игры. Более того, обычно именно он стонал в спальне, крича «пожалуйста» и «могу ли я». Однако Беретте нравилось, когда Страйкер контролировал ситуацию. Стук каблуков отвлёк парочку.

— Э-э, сэр… Вам нужно что-нибудь ещё? — Страйкер взглянул на продавщицу. Его насмешил её наряд, хоть он и старался сдерживаться, но уж очень нелепо смотрелось мешковатое платье с туфлями на низкой шпильке.

— Слушай, детка, я знаю, что ты пытаешься казаться сексуальной, но в следующий раз выбери себе более облегающее платье и обувь на нормальной шпильке, — небрежно ответил Страйкер, презрительно скривившись. Эта девка должна была узнать о своём дерьмовом вкусе, — и принеси моей подружке ещё одно платье. Беретта, какое ты хочешь?

— С глубоким вырезом, — ответила девушка, оказавшись рядом с пристыженной продавщицей и проведя по её ключице своими острыми ноготками.

— Да, мэм! — сотрудница магазина, покраснев и начав заикаться, бросилась искать подходящий вариант.

Страйкер проводил её пристальным взглядом.

— Эй, мисс. Ты уж _постарайся_ найти что-то похожее.


End file.
